


Волшебник, которого я ненавижу

by WTF HP Dark Side 2021 (HPDarkSide)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Nightmares, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDarkSide/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Dark%20Side%202021
Summary: Барти Краучу снятся кошмары. Кто насылает их? Кого следует возненавидеть, кому отомстить?
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Волшебник, которого я ненавижу

Изо дня в день Барти Краучу снился сон: огромное колесо катится сквозь лес, оставляя за собой безжизненную пустыню. Огненные отблески высвечивают то жирную грязь, в которую вдавливается гигантский обод, то искажённые лица людей, что распяты на колесе и летят на нём вверх и вниз. Барти знает: спасения от колеса нет, но всё же пытается убежать — такова уж человеческая природа. И каждый раз с небес падает рокочущий смех, придавливая его к земле.

— Тебе не уйти! — грохочут небеса. — Ты приговорён!

— Я найду тебя! — кричит Барти, запрокинув лицо. — Найду и убью!

Небеса хохочут. Сквозь грохот и слепящие вспышки молний Барти слышит:

— Что ж, попробуй!

Колесо уже совсем близко. Барти кажется, что он узнаёт лицо, промелькнувшее мимо него, но тут он с криком просыпается. Вокруг — ни души: мирный английский пейзаж, безумно контрастирующий с тем кошмаром, который Барти наблюдал всего мгновение тому назад.

— Я попробую, — шипит он сквозь зубы. — Я обязательно попробую. Отыщу тебя и прикончу, тварь!

В том, что чудовищные сны насылает кто-то злобный, ненавидящий то ли семью Краучей, то ли самого Барти, не было ни малейших сомнений. Волшебникам подобное просто так не снится! Барти пытался выяснить у отца, но тот уклонялся от разговора, а однажды наорал на сына — дескать, пора уже повзрослеть, или выпить успокоительного зелья. Больше эта тема не поднималась.

Именно тогда Барти, только-только закончивший Хогвартс, пришёл к Тёмному Лорду. Ведь если это ненависть, то должен быть кто-то, кому можно предъявить претензии! Кто-то, кого можно найти — и...

Что последует за этим самым «и», Барти толком не знал. Одно дело — убеждать самого себя, что ты способен на убийство, и совсем другое — действительно кого-нибудь убить. Всегда появляются вопросы: может, ты не так всё понял? Может, есть способ договориться?

Лорд Волдеморт принял Барти благосклонно и долго с ним беседовал. Странно, но с этим едва знакомым волшебником Барти чувствовал себя... свободным. И защищённым ото всех невзгод.

С отцом так никогда не удавалось. Старший Крауч всегда только требовал и требовал, а когда требования не выполнялись — угрожал и наказывал. Говорил, что всё это делается для блага сына. Но какое же благо в том, чтобы ежедневно чувствовать себя никчемным и бесполезным?

Тёмный Лорд объяснил Барти то, что тот всегда чувствовал, но не мог облечь в слова.

— Я не знаю, существует ли волшебник, наславший на тебя порчу, в реальности, — сказал тогда Волдеморт. — Очень на то похоже, но в жизни всякое случается. Важно не это. Важно, что ты имеешь право на ответную ненависть. Ты не должен терпеть. Я бы даже сказал, что ты не вправе терпеть подлость и унижение. Если он существует, этот волшебник — найди его и накажи.

Тогда Барти прозрел. Ведь всё действительно так просто! Но чтобы это понять и так спокойно донести до чужого разума, необходимо быть великим. Быть Тёмным Лордом.

С тех пор жизнь Барти Крауча была посвящена двум целям: поиску неизвестного волшебника и служению Лорду.

Волдеморт как-то предположил, что ненавидеть старинный род Краучей может магглорожденный — из тех, кто на дух не переносит влиятельные волшебные семейства, стремится загрязнить кровь, текущую по венам чистокровных волшебников. Что ж, Барти внял этим словам, и старательно уничтожал мерзких грязнокровок и тех, кто пытался их наплодить. Даже если это не кто-то из них — воздух вокруг всё равно станет чище без их зловонного дыхания. Увы, сны продолжались, и это расстраивало. Заставляло трудиться ещё усердней. Убивать на самом деле оказалось удивительно просто, и Барти лишь зубами скрипел, когда вновь и вновь оказывался во сне беспомощным перед зловещей силой, падающей с небес. Ненависть, текущая по жилам неизвестного волшебника, отравляла душу, заставляла искать справедливости и убивать самому — вновь и вновь.

Когда мерзкий мальчишка Поттер неизвестным способом убил Тёмного Лорда, Барти горевал, как никто другой. Мир стал серым, покрытым слизью, запачканным грязными руками тех, кто стремился разрушить волшебный мир. Заключение в Азкабан Барти воспринял поначалу, как облегчение: он не станет больше смотреть, как магглорожденные вдребезги разбивают всё, что ему дорого. Да и на вытянувшаяся физиономия отца, чего таить, оказалась приятным зрелищем. Вот так-то, папочка: не всё и всегда случается по-твоему! Твой сын тоже имеет право на собственное мнение и готов даже нести за него ответственность!

Реальность быстро разбила идеалистические иллюзии. Азкабан оказался настолько чудовищным местом, что выйти из него Барти Крауч был готов любой ценой — даже покориться отцу, стать послушным сыном, не иметь более никаких дел с Упивающимися Смертью... Сны не просто не исчезли — они стали яркими, выпуклыми. Барти видел каждую маленькую трещинку на гигантском ободе колеса, каждую каплю грязи, прилипшую к нему. Более того — он начал ощущать себя той землёй, по которой прокатилось колесо, а также увядшими листьями, потрескавшимися в огне сучьями разломленных деревьев... Поначалу он просыпался с криками, потом на то, чтобы кричать, уже не оставалось сил.

Именно тогда в голову Барти пришла странная идея: что если волшебник, который его ненавидит — это его собственный отец? Поначалу идея казалась безумной, но чем дальше — тем больше Барти находил ей подтверждений. Разве Крауч-старший не бросил в Азкабан собственного сына, пожертвовав им ради карьеры? Разве за всю свою жизнь Барти услыхал от отца хоть одно доброе слово? Вся та злоба, которую отец питал к сыну долгие годы, в Азкабане виделась особенно ярко. Вскорости Барти уже твёрдо знал: именно отец сотворил с ним этот ужас, только он и никто иной!

Когда мать вызвалась остаться в Азкабане вместо Барти, благодарность была мимолётной. Наверняка матушка тоже знала о проделках своего супруга, просто молчала. Что ж, своей смертью она хотя бы частично оправдалась перед сыном. А вот отец... Чем он отличается от Пожирателей Смерти? Тем, что использует их средства «для блага семьи»?

Освободиться от Империуса после Азкабана оказалось не слишком просто, но Барти справился. Ему не нужны были сладкие иллюзии, он видел реальность во всей её неприглядности и выжил — а значит, справится и сейчас! Тем более, что жизнь преподнесла ему прекраснейший из сюрпризов — Тёмный Лорд воскрес! Конечно, это ясно доказывало: Волдеморт уникален, второго такого могущественного волшебника мир до сих пор не знал. На радостях Барти даже оставил отца на какое-то время в живых. Старший Крауч ещё мог принести пользу. Тем более, что сны не прекратились, а насылать их отец уже совершенно точно не мог.

Лорд навёл Барти на мысль: а что, если всё это — дело рук Гарри Поттера? Дрянной мальчишка с самого детства был проклят и загрязнял всё вокруг себя! Чего ещё ожидать от сына грязнокровки и того предателя, что рискнул на ней жениться? И Барти отправился в Хогвартс, выполнять повеление своего господина. Уж кто-кто, а Лорд Волдеморт знает, что нужно сделать, дабы навсегда освободиться от мучительных снов!

Отца Барти всё-таки убил. Потому что хотел и мог. И потому, что Крауч-старший заслуживал смерти.

А дальше... дальше что-то пошло не так. Возможно, вмешался Дамблдор — этого старикашку Барти недолюбливал ещё во время обучения в Хогвартсе. Или Снейп и вправду оказался предателем — не зря ведь он помогал Дамблдору схватить поддельного Шизоглаза! Или же Гарри Поттер всё-таки выиграл...

Мало ли что могло случиться. Жаль, нельзя предупредить Лорда. Барти не сомневался, что ему не дадут этого сделать, и оказался прав. Его враги — или враг — не собирались более рисковать, и подослали дементора.

Чудовищная участь, но лучше так, чем заживо гнить в Азкабане и видеть сны снова и снова.

Дементор склонился над Барти. Лохмотья вспыхнули, и в сполохах огня на миг стало видно его лицо. Черты Барти Крауча недоумённо исказились: он увидал самого себя — брови гневно сведены, ноздри раздуты, во взгляде — ненависть. Понимание пришло, словно вспышка пламени, и Барти радостно расхохотался, а раскалённые небеса смеялись вместе с ним.

Он всё же сумел. Под конец своей никчёмной жизни он нашёл волшебника, которого ненавидел больше всего на свете.

И сейчас этот волшебник умрёт.


End file.
